


Body Gospel (Remember to breathe)

by muffinsome



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoga AU. In which Ohno is a yoga instructor and Nino fails to ask him out a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Gospel (Remember to breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> For Rissa. Happy birthday, my love. ♥ Special thanks to [](http://pashoshi.livejournal.com/profile)[**pashoshi**](http://pashoshi.livejournal.com/) for dealing with chaotic punctuation and those pesky verb tenses. ♥

  
For his birthday, Nino receives a gift certificate for yoga lessons from Aiba. Thinking maybe it’s a joke, he gives the certificate a dubious look, flips it around, checks the envelope again for anything else – a certificate for his favourite game store, maybe? – but is quickly faced with the evidence: Aiba looks entirely too happy to be kidding.

“So,” Nino says. “Yoga?”

Aiba beams. “You’ve been so stressed lately and I really think yoga would be the best thing for you, but you always say it’s not something you want to spend your money on. I figured if you got it as a gift, then it would be the best opportunity for you to try it.”

Nino purses his lips, glancing down at the gift certificate in his hands. It has bamboo sticks drawn on the side, bright green and glossy and creatively arranged in the form of the studio’s logo. “Aiba-chan,” he begins. This isn't really my thing, he wants to says, but Aiba’s face falls as he suddenly seems to catch on to Nino’s reaction.

“You don’t like it?” he asks. Nino winces a little because Aiba looks a bit too much like a kicked puppy, and Nino’s not completely heartless: he likes puppies. But Aiba’s face is already turning earnest. “I know it’s not usually your type of thing, but I swear it’ll be very good for you! And it can be fun; we can even go together!”

  
When he tells Sho over the phone later on, Sho laughs.

“So, you’re taking up yoga then?” He sounds a little too amused, Nino thinks.

“Shut up,” Nino mutters.

“You sure mock a lot, but when it comes down to it you’re really no better,” Sho teases.

Nino glares at the gift certificate now lying on the coffee table. That is so not true; Sho is a hundred times worse. Nino says no to Aiba all the time. Just, not this time…

“I know he’s taken you there at least a couple of times already,” he says grudgingly.

“It was actually pretty fun,” Sho replies, completely shameless. “But also really hard. I don’t know how they do it, but I don’t bend that way, if you know what I mean.” The mental image of Sho trying – and failing miserably – to contort himself in a fairly basic yoga position is enough to lift Nino’s mood and make him laugh.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, though,” Sho adds.

“Yeah, well, I’m expecting an awesome birthday present from you, just so you know,” he says, but Sho only laughs.

*

Aiba offers to meet Nino at his place so that they can go together. It’s Tuesday night, and Nino could find at least a dozen things he’d rather be doing with his time. He even considers giving Sho the certificate for his birthday. In the end, though, he knows that he already agreed to give it a try, and he’s not the type to go back on his word.

He has already shoved a t-shirt in his bag and is pondering which would be better between track pants or sweatpants when his door bell rings. He buzzes Aiba in before pushing an old but still decent-looking pair of sweatpants in his bag and zipping it closed.

“You’re going to like it,” Aiba promises with a conviction that Nino doesn’t possess.

“I guess I won’t know until I try.” Nino shrugs, and Aiba beams at him.

“That’s the spirit!”

The yoga studio is actually very close to Nino’s place. Aiba insists on walking because it’s a good way to warm up. On the way there, Aiba is so fired up that Nino starts to feel some of the energy rubbing off on him.

“So, what’s so special about this place anyway? Is the instructor really hot or something?” he teases as he watches the bounce in Aiba’s steps.

Aiba flushes a little. “I just really like the place,” he replies, and Nino notices how he doesn’t actually deny anything. Aiba’s a terrible liar anyway. “And the people are really nice.”

“Nice,” Nino repeats, amused.

Nino recognizes the yoga studio by its bamboo logo. Inside, the atmosphere is peaceful but friendly. The girl sitting at the reception is petite with a nice smile. Aiba greets her enthusiastically while Nino nods politely.

They’re making their way upstairs to the changing room after Nino has filled in the inscription form when they’re intercepted by a guy in a purple tank top.

“Masaki,” the guy says. “You didn’t come to class yesterday.” And he sounds so incredibly disapproving that Nino has to wonder who he is.

“Jun-kun, this is my friend Ninomiya Kazunari. He's taking his first class today so I figured I’d accompany him in the beginner’s level for this week.” Aiba doesn’t seem concerned by Jun’s stern look at all. When he turns to Nino, his smile is wide and his eyes are sparkling with excitement. “Nino, this is Matsumoto Jun. He works here as an instructor. He teaches at the advanced level, though. Jun-kun is really, really good,” Aiba says, and then leans in to add in a stage whisper, “but he’s also a little hardcore.”

“I heard that,” Jun snaps, but Nino can see the corner of his lips have quirked up into a smirk. “Nice to meet you, Ninomiya-san. I’ll be looking forward to working with you,” he says to Nino, and his tone is much gentler, much more polite.

When Jun leaves, Nino turns to Aiba with a barely concealed smirk. “Masaki?” he asks, and Aiba at least has the decency to blush.

“Jun-kun has been my instructor since I first came here,” he says, by way of explanation. “He used to teach the beginner level, but then he and Ohno-kun switched. He says it’s because he wanted to, but somehow I think it’s because he was scaring new customers away. Jun’s a real slave driver.”

“You’re really into this guy, aren’t you?” Nino teases, because he can, because it’s entirely too easy to make Aiba flail and blush some more, and maybe also because revenge tastes sweet on Nino’s tongue.

“Am not!” Aiba protests.

“Aah, who knew Aiba-chan was so M,” Nino announces to no one in particular as they walk into the changing room, and a few heads turn their way.

“Nino,” Aiba wails plaintively, but Nino only laughs.

*

The actual studio is a large room with high windows and hardwood floors that creak in places when you walk around. Nino likes it instantly. The place is peaceful, and he’s pretty sure the acoustics would be fantastic if he were to bring in his guitar and play. If only there was a piano, he's thinking when Aiba grabs his arms and bursts into Nino’s little bubble.

“Ah!” Aiba exclaims, looking pleased. “It’s Ohno-kun,” he says, and he beams as if it's good news. When Nino turns to look at him but fails to react, Aiba adds, “Ohno-kun is the best.”

The instructor - Ohno - is a short guy with a head of messy hair and a vacant look on his face. It makes him seem like he just rolled out of bed and somehow ended up stumbling upon a classroom full of people. Watching him shuffle to the front of the room, Nino wonders if he even knows that he’s supposed to teach the class.

“Ohno-kun!” Aiba calls from Nino’s side, and Nino sees the expression on Ohno’s face suddenly switch to alertness. Or something close to it, anyway.

“Ah! Aiba-chan!” Ohno returns the greeting, smiling and waving in a way that is maybe entirely too adorable, and Nino has to blink.

“Ohno-kun,” Aiba says as Ohno approaches them. He still looks sleepy, Nino thinks, as if he’s just woken up from a good dream and doesn’t yet feel like letting go completely. “This is my friend, Nino. He'll be taking your class for a little while.”

Ohno nods. “I was wondering why you were taking my class instead of Jun’s. Now it makes sense,” he replies thoughtfully, before turning his attention to Nino. “Nice to meet you… Nino?” he asks, sounding unsure. Nino nods his head quickly, both trying to clear his mind and to reassure Ohno that it's fine. Totally fine. And Nino barely notices the grin on Aiba’s face as Ohno beams at him. “I hope you enjoy the class,” he says, and Nino nods.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he says. As Ohno heads back to the front of the room, Nino only spares a moment to send a warning glare at Aiba’s grinning face before giving his full attention to the starting class.

The first ten minutes go rather well. Ohno takes them through a series of easy positions meant to warm the body up and relax the muscles. Nino follows without much trouble even though he’s never done anything of the like before. Next to him, Aiba seems calm, and Nino isn’t sure he’s ever seen Aiba so focused before. It’s impressive.

After half an hour, however, Nino finds himself having to blink the sweat out of his eyes as he tries to concentrate on keeping his balance. The muscles of his arms are twitching, the palms of his hands are slippery with sweat, and he isn’t sure how he’s supposed to last for another hour. In front of the class, Ohno still looks as sleepy and comfortable as he did when Nino first saw him walk into the studio, movements slow and fluid, facial expression relaxed even as he holds a particularly tricky position. Damn, Nino thinks, because nobody should be able to bend and stretch like this and yet still look so unaffected. Even if Nino wasn’t already kind of attracted to Ohno, he’d have to admit, though grudgingly, that the sight was strangely alluring.

“The next pose is called the [dolphin pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/poses/2462),” Ohno announces in his soft voice. “It also requires both strength and flexibility. Please do not push yourself, and feel free to rest in the [child’s pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/poses/475) on your mat if you feel this is too much for you.”

Nino pushes off the floor, extends his knees, feels the stretch all the way down to the soles of his feet, and his shoulders contract to keep him steady. And he’s got it, he thinks, he can hold this for a little bit longer, he can do it. Until a hand presses warmly on the small of his back, and Nino gasps as his whole body takes off into a startled jump.

He lands on his knees and elbows on his yoga mat, and he feels rather than sees the attention of the room shift onto him. Embarrassing, Nino thinks as he looks up to see Ohno standing there with a confused but amused look on his face.

“Breathe?” Ohno suggests helpfully, and Nino suddenly becomes aware of just how tense his body is.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, but Ohno only shakes his head and smiles encouragingly.

Next to him, Aiba is stifling a giggle. “You should have seen the look on your face,” he whispers. “You must have jumped a good two feet off the ground.”

“Shup up,” Nino mutters, and he tries to squash the giddy little feeling that tells him that he doesn’t mind so much attracting attention if Ohno is going to smile at him like that. Girly feelings like that won’t do, he thinks as Ohno meets his eyes and smiles at him again from the front of the room.

When the class finally ends, Nino feels spent, yet strangely energized, and can’t quite reconcile the contradiction within himself. He also feels rather pessimistic toward his chances of getting out of his deal with Aiba. Then again, maybe it isn’t such a bad idea after all. Nino is willing to admit to a few advantages.

Nino is rolling his yoga mat, Aiba babbling incessantly next to him – “Didn’t it feel great, Nino-chan?” – when Ohno approaches them again.

“Good work today, Aiba-chan,” he says, and Aiba stops talking long enough to beam at him, but then Ohno is turning to Nino. “Nino… kun?” he begins uncertainly, and Nino shakes his head.

“No, no! Just Nino is fine.”

Ohno nods shortly. “Nino,” he repeats, and the unfamiliarity of it seems a little rough, but the softness of Ohno’s voice adds a touch to it that makes it sound irresistible. “You’re good,” he says. “You’re a little tense, but you’ll learn to relax in the poses. You’re already pretty flexible.”

Nino brings a hand up to rub at his brow in embarrassment. He’s never been very good at dealing with direct compliments. He can take them coming from Aiba who just throws them around almost at random, but the feeling is completely different coming from Ohno.

“Thanks, I guess,” he says.

“Nino is amazing, isn’t he?” Aiba exclaims. “He learns so fast!”

Nino elbows him in the side, both pleased and embarrassed when Ohno hums in agreement.

“So you’ll be back next week?” Ohno asks. He’s smiling innocently enough, but somehow Nino suspects that he already knows the answer to that question.

Oh well, Nino thinks, might as well go with it. “Isn’t there a class on Thursday?” he remarks. It’s worth it to see the surprised twitch of Ohno’s eyebrow and the pleased curve of his lips.

*

When Nino calls Sho on Thursday afternoon, Sho doesn’t miss the occasion to tease him a lot.

“I hear you liked it so much that you’re planning on making it a regular thing,” he says. “I also hear you were praised for your natural abilities and flexibility by the instructor.”

“Yes, yes, that’s hilarious.” Aiba has been ecstatic after the class, and entirely too smug. Nino grimaces. “I’m sore all over,” he complains.

“And still you’re going back tonight,” Sho points out.

Nino groans.

*

Aiba can’t make it to the Thursday class, but Nino is fine with that. He’s had enough of Aiba’s suggestive pokes and gleeful giggles to last him a week or two. If Nino’s going to make a fool out of himself, he’d rather do it without an audience, or at least without one that will follow him home, laughing, then raid his fridge for beer.

“Ohno-kun, good evening” Nino greets Ohno, crowding into his personal space just because he feels that Ohno will let him.

And Ohno does let him, doesn’t seem to mind in the least as he turns to Nino with a pleased sleepy look, the curve of his lips lazy but the sparkle in his eyes genuine. “Nino! Hi!”

Nino is maybe a little happy that Ohno remembers, even though it has only been two days. Then Ohno shuffles on his feet and gives Nino a somewhat bashful look. “I’m glad you came back,” he says in a soft voice, and Nino suddenly feels very good about himself.

“Ah, well, I said I would, right?” He gives a nervous little laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck with the heel of his hand. He’d grimace and hit himself for being so ridiculous, but he is too busy grinning at Ohno like a lovesick idiot. Embarrassing, but at least no one is there to see, right?

During class, Ohno comes around twice to lay his hand on Nino and remind him to relax, to stretch a little more, to stand straighter. Nino doesn’t whine as his muscles start shaking again, doesn’t try to call for attention, doesn’t even mess up the poses on purpose in the hopes that Ohno will come over to correct him. He may be smitten, but he has his pride.

“Nino,” Ohno calls at the end of the class, and Nino looks up from his half-rolled mat on the floor to see Ohno staring down at him. Or rather, staring at Nino’s hands. “Is your wrist okay?” Ohno asks.

Nino blinks, before looking down at his left hand, reflexively pressing his thumb against his palm. “Oh. Old injury. It’s fine now, though,” Nino says dismissively.

Ohno shakes his head and reaches for Nino’s hand. “You’re compensating, though,” Ohno says, and he sounds concerned. “I can see it in some of the poses. Your balance is always slightly to the right.”

Nino almost doesn’t catch Ohno’s words as he watches Ohno’s fingers trace the contour of his palm. “Is that a bad thing?” he asks, and Ohno looks up as if suddenly startled out of a daydream.

He lets go of Nino’s hand. “If you keep doing that you’ll put unnecessary stress on your right side.”

Nino flexes his hand thoughtfully, shaking off the lingering feeling of Ohno’s fingers against his skin. “So… no good?”

Ohno grins. “No good,” he agrees.

*

Nino thinks about it over the weekend. He weighs his options and comes to the conclusion that he should try and ask Ohno out. Sure, it’s only been a week, but Nino’s never been a very patient guy.

It doesn’t even have to be a date, Nino considers rationally, just a nice, casual getting-to-know-you outing. Nino is attracted to Ohno, that much is clear, and Ohno seems to enjoy laying his hands on Nino. What would be the point of waiting? Plus, if things turn out badly, Nino won’t have any problem with dropping out of yoga classes. The way Nino sees it, it’s really a win-win situation.

*

The following week, Aiba is officially back under slavedriver Jun’s claws. According to Aiba, Jun must have missed him because Jun made him hold the [dolphin plank pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/poses/2463) for a minute and a half after he caught Aiba cheating in the [one-legged king pigeon pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/poses/2493) (or whatever it’s called). Nino isn’t sure how that qualifies as a sign of affection, but he figures Aiba has always been into slightly abusive kinds of love. To each his own?

Nino goes through the motions and is surprised to notice that his body is already getting used to the twists and bends. His arms barely tremble as they hold the [crane pose](http://www.yogajournal.com/poses/468), and Nino has plenty ample time to watch Ohno’s hips push up when they move to the [bridge](http://www.yogajournal.com/poses/472). It’s satisfying.

When they get to the dolphin pose, however, Nino finds himself struggling a little. Of course, Ohno notices, and Nino is only mildly surprised when he feels the warm hand brush against his back. At this point, Nino thinks it’s either a funny coincidence or Ohno really likes being around when Nino is bent forward with his butt sticking up in the air.

“Nino,” Ohno says softly, and his hand trails to Nino’s hip. Head down, Nino may forget to breathe a little. “I’m sorry,” Ohno adds, but Nino has no time to wonder what for before Ohno turns to address the class.

“The dolphin is a slightly more advanced pose, and it’s very common for beginners to get the repartition of the weight wrong. The problem with Nino’s posture here is that he puts all of the stress onto his shoulders and arms. Over time, this could result in shoulder or neck injuries. However, if Nino uses his core to support himself,” Ohno explains, and the back of his hand brushes against Nino’s side, “it’ll be much easier on his body. Here,” he says, tracing the lines of Nino’s shoulder blades. “Straighten your back, put your shoulders back, relax.” And then he is suddenly pulling at Nino’s hips in what is supposed to be a helpful manner, and Nino think “Fuck!” and most definitely does not whimper. “Remember to breathe,” Ohno says, before gently letting go of Nino. “There!”

This? Most definitely unfair, Nino thinks as he folds his legs and curls himself into the child’s pose.

As the class ends, Nino takes his sweet time rolling and putting away his yoga mat. The last few people are leaving when Nino finally approaches Ohno.

“That was cruel, you know?” Nino remarks, and Ohno blinks back at him innocently.

“What was?” he asks.

“Using me as a demonstration dummy,” Nino replies, and he sees the corner of Ohno’s lips twitch a little. Oh, he knows exactly what Nino is talking about.

“Isn’t that all right, though?” Ohno asks. “Do you mind?”

Nino lets out a short laugh and shoves him hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. “No, I guess I don’t.”

Ohno is gathering his stuff when Nino finally works up the nerve to ask. “Ohno-kun,” he begins, then thinks again. “Oh-chan. Can I call you Oh-chan?” Ohno looks amused, so Nino quickly adds, “You just feel like an Oh-chan to me.”

“What does an Oh-chan feel like?” Ohno asks, and Nino has to hide behind his hands as he laughs in embarrassment.

“Ah, I wonder…” He trails off. “Isn’t that okay, though?” he asks nervously.

“Sure,” Ohno replies easily, and Nino feels a couple of knots loosen in his stomach.

“Oh-chan,” Nino tries again, with a little more confidence this time. “Would you like to come out for drinks with me?”

There is a moment of hopeful anticipation, during which Nino’s vivid imagination provides helpful images of a Ohno with cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Then Nino starts wondering what the sake would taste like on Ohno’s lips. And just when the anticipation reaches its peak, Ohno replies.

“No, no. I can’t. Sorry.”

*

On Tuesday evening, Nino decides to give up on yoga.

*

The next morning, Nino pulls himself together and figures it would be silly to give up so easily.

*

When Nino shows up at the yoga studio on Thursday evening, he is mentally prepared to face any awkwardness likely to surface. As it turns out, however, there is none.

“Nino! Hi, hi!” Ohno greets him cheerfully as he steps into the studio, and Nino feels his own lips stretch into a genuine smile.

“Oh-chan,” he sing-songs, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

He lets Ohno use him as a demonstration dummy again when they try out a new pose, and he learns to anticipate Ohno’s touch and relax into it as Ohno coaxes his body into the correct positions. He even sticks around for a little while after class, joking around, poking Ohno to see what makes him tick, what makes him laugh, and it all feels ridiculously easy, eerily comfortable.

*

“You seem to be getting along really well with Ohno-kun,” Aiba says over dinner on Friday night, and he sounds surprisingly serious rather than teasing.

Nino finishes chewing thoughtfully. “What makes you say so?” he asks, because Aiba hasn't shared a class with him since the first one, so how should he know?

“Ohno-kun told me,” Aiba replies easily. “Or should I say Oh-chan?”

There it comes, Nino thinks as Aiba grins like an idiot, wriggling his eyebrows in what is supposed to be a suggestive manner.

“Whatever,” Nino mutters, purposefully picking a gyoza from Aiba’s plate and shoving it into his mouth.

“We went out for drinks on Wednesday,” Aiba explains. “Ohno-kun said you were funny and cute. I think he likes you. You should try asking him out!”

Nino frowns. Aiba’s speech is just so full of confusing information that Nino isn’t quite sure which piece he should pick and decorticate first. Well, at least he can be glad that Ohno didn’t mention Nino’s failed attempt at asking him out.

“You went out for drinks with him?” he asks.

“Yeah, we went out after Jun’s class ended,” Aiba clarifies. “It was fun!”

Huh, Nino thinks. And he thinks I’m _cute_ , his brain obligingly reminds him.

*

Nino lets a week go by before he decides to try again. They barely knew each other then, he rationalizes, but they’ve gotten closer since. What has in reality only been three weeks feels like a lot longer. The atmosphere is relaxed between them, the touches playful and the chatter easy as Nino sticks around a little longer every time after class. Nino can’t imagine why Ohno wouldn't feel comfortable spending more time together outside of the studio.

So when Nino offers - “Hey Oh-chan, want to grab coffee or something?” – he really doesn’t expect Ohno to shake his head and reply with a quiet “Can’t, sorry.”

Nino frowns. “Why not?” he asks before he can help himself. He watches as Ohno turns around and starts rolling his own yoga mat.

“Stuff, you know,” Ohno replies vaguely, and Nino wants to point out that, no, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t, however, because Ohno is already getting to his feet and heading for the door. “Got to go. See you on Thursday, Nino.”

He leaves without even a glance back as Nino stands back with an incredulous look on his face.

*

Nino is getting frustrated, because he’s pretty sure Ohno doesn’t touch anyone else in the class the way he touches Nino at any occasion. He’s also fairly certain Ohno doesn’t flirt with and make bedroom eyes at just anybody (though considering Ohno’s perpetually sleepy face, Nino can’t be quite sure of the latter).

So why does he flat out refuse any invitation from Nino?

“I don’t get him,” Nino mutters, and he takes a long chug of beer to drown the feeling away.

Sho gives him a sympathetic look over his own drink. “Is it possible that it’s part of the reason why you’re so…” Sho makes a vague hand gesture, seemingly considering his choice of words. “Fascinated? By him.”

Nino makes an annoyed tsking sound and puts his bottle down on the table. Sho isn’t entirely wrong in assuming that’s a possibility. Nino has been known to chase what he can’t have (and lose interest shortly after he manages to get it anyway). This time, however, Nino really wants to get to know Ohno, really wants him to say yes.

*

One last time, Nino tells himself on their sixth Tuesday. That’s what he has told himself all weekend. That’s also what he’s told Sho, because Aiba has paid for twelve classes, and Nino is planning on giving up on both Ohno and yoga if something doesn’t happen now.

“Well, you don’t have to give up on yoga,” Sho has said. “You actually seem to be enjoying it.” To which Nino has replied with a dubious look and an “Oh, please.”

During class, Ohno acts just like he always does, demonstrating poses with ease, body movements controlled and fluid, or walking around helping participants, whispering comments and suggestions. When he’s around Nino, he never fails to press a warm hand to Nino’s lower back or trail his fingers along Nino’s spine. It’s so casual and comfortable, Nino thinks, that he can’t quite determine the intent behind these gestures anymore. Is it possible that there is no intent at all? Nino wonders.

“Stop thinking so much,” Ohno whispers into Nino’s ear, and Nino almost loses his balance. Ohno’s fingers dig into Nino’s hip to keep him steady.

“Easy for you to say,” Nino replies. It’s half teasing, half bitter, but Ohno doesn’t seem to take the bait. Instead, he palms Nino’s hipbone, thumb briefly hooking into Nino’s waistband before letting go. Nino watches with wide eyes as Ohno slowly backs off.

Now, that… Nino doesn’t think it’s even possible not to see intent behind _that_.

The class ends and Nino doesn’t even bother with his mat, making a beeline for Ohno instead.

“Thursday will be my last class,” he says, and Ohno looks back at him, face expressionless. Nino feels his stomach twist.

“I know,” Ohno says. His voice is really soft, Nino thinks.

“I’m not renewing,” Nino announces, and Ohno nods.

“Okay.”

This is ridiculous, Nino thinks, and he wants to stomp his foot and wave his hand and magically make things happen. He wants Ohno to say yes, but he’s afraid to ask and be rejected again.

“Oh-chan,” he begins, and he takes a step forward, crowds Ohno’s personal space. Ohno looks up with dark sleepy eyes. It’s distracting, Nino thinks. He wants to kiss him. “Oh-chan,” he tries again, and Ohno tilts his chin up, the corner of his lips curling into a tiny smile.

“Aiba-chan says you like me,” Ohno says. Nino blinks, then feels himself blush.

“Aiba is an idiot,” he mumbles, bending his head to hide his face in his hands in embarrassment. Aiba will have to pay for that.

Ohno lets out a soft chuckle at that, and Nino feels him moving closer. “You like me,” Ohno singsongs, and it sounds teasing and happy and a little smug. “I like you too, you know,” he adds, and Nino peeks over his fingers to see Ohno looking at him through dark eyelashes. Nino swallows, his heart suddenly beating a mad beat at the base of his throat. Ohno right now makes quite the attractive sight.

“Do you, really?” Nino says, and he wants to sound playful, but his voice is just a little too uneven with excitement.

Ohno nods, hums low in his throat. “Yeah,” he replies, and then he’s leaning toward Nino, hand coming to rest comfortably on his shoulder, fingers curling to brush against the bare skin of Nino’s neck. Nino leans in too, and he has a moment to be fascinated by the rough edges of his voice before Ohno adds, “But I still can’t go out on Tuesday nights.”

Nino backs up a little in surprise. In front of him, Ohno is smirking. The hand on Nino’s shoulder may also have slipped a little higher to wrap itself into the hair behind Nino’s ear. Nino licks his lips.

“On Tuesday nights, right?” Nino repeats, and understanding is finally dawning on him. He may have been an idiot, he thinks. That or Ohno has been having a little too much fun making him beg. Either way…

“What are you doing on Friday night?” he asks.

Ohno smiles.  



End file.
